Aftermath
by seldomselcouth
Summary: After the fight in Ultimate Showdown, the Soul Reapers need to deal with the aftermath. Which includes reporting the incident to the Volturi.


**Surprise, everyone! This is a companion piece/sequel to my earlier story, 'Ultimate Showdown.' It isn't really necessary to read that first, but it really depends on how annoyed you get by small inside jokes, etc.**

**As I hope you will discover by reading further, 'Aftermath' isn't as long as 'Ultimate Showdown.' It also isn't anywhere near as action-packed, so I hope that doesn't disappoint you. There is a lot of talking and exposition in this story, so you have been warned! On the subject of warnings, this story contains an alternate character interpretation for the Volturi, and an accidental on my part rant against the Cullens. If that bothers you, then I sincerely apologise.**

**On a more cheerful and less boring note, I would like to dedicate this story to all the fantabulous people who reviewed 'Ultimate Showdown' - you are all truly amazing and I appreciate every review you left!**

**And now, onto the story!**

**Aftermath: Soul Reapers and the Volturi**

Although the sky was beginning to darken, the large city square was alive with movement and sound. The edges of centuries-old buildings were lined with vendors sitting behind tables laden with anything from scented soaps to extravagant paintings and sketches. The scene was splashed with the colour red. People wore scarves of ruby silk, or crimson t-shirts. If it wasn't worn, it was waved in the form of small flags. A few teenagers had even smeared their faces and arms with red body paint.

Unnoticed by all celebrating the festival, two men effortlessly manoeuvred the crowd. Their footsteps were silent, in contrast to the noise of the people around them. They somehow avoided bumping into everyone as they pushed through the thick packs of people, and no one looked around as they passed. Apart from their silence and apparent invisibility, however, the two men were nothing alike.

The first man was tall, standing several inches above his companion, and broad. He wore a casually relaxed grin on his face, whereas the shorter man was carefully expressionless. Perhaps the most striking difference between the duo was the colour. The tall man was bright and flamboyant, a bright pink kimono hanging loosely over his shoulders and large straw hat resting atop his head. The not-so-tall man was all black and white, the monochromatic hues extending to his pale complexion and dark hair. The only dash of colour on him was a blue scarf, so light as to almost appear silver.

"It's just through there," said the tall man, pointing to a tower on the other side of the square. They walked past a group of squealing girls who were throwing flirtatious glances at three nearby young men.

"Have they no self respect?" muttered the shorter man, looking at the girls disdainfully.

"Now now," said his companion, "They're just enjoying the festival. Lighten up, Byakuya. Perhaps we should join them. I hear there will be fireworks later." Loose red silk floated above their heads at that moment, and he snatched it out of the air. Finding no one looking for their missing scarf, he wrapped it around his own neck, where it clashed horribly with the pink kimono.

The man he referred to as Byakuya looked at him with cold eyes, and he grinned back. "With respect, Captain Kyoraku, we are here conducting business."

Kyoraku just shrugged. "Perhaps later, then." They came to a stop in front of the almost castle-like building beneath the tower. "We're here."

He pushed open the large, heavy door with ease, and the two men stepped into a brightly lit, but bare, lobby. They took an elevator several storeys up to a reception area, which was completely empty but for one woman, a desk, and a few couches. The pretty young receptionist looked surprised when the duo stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked uncertainly.

"I expect so," said Kyoraku, smiling charmingly at her. He glanced at her name tag. "Gianna, is it? My co-worker and I wish to meet with Lord Aro, Lord Marcus, and Lord Caius of the Volturi."

What he said did nothing to ease the woman's confusion. "I didn't realise my masters had an appointment today."

"It's a surprise visit," explained Kyoraku, "I'm sure they'll understand. Do you think you could let your masters know that we're here, little Gianna?"

"I… Of course!" Gianna picked up the phone from her desk, flustered, and pressed the number '1', "May I have your names?"

"Tell them that their old friend Shunsui Kyoraku wants to speak with them."

Gianna tapped her manicured fingernails on the desk while she waited for someone to answer. "Ah, Master Marcus! Sorry for the interruption, sir, but there are two gentlemen here to see you and Masters Aro and Caius. One of them says he knows you… Uh, Sh- Shunsui Kyoraku," she said, stumbling over the pronunciation. She paused while the man on the other end spoke. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!"

Gianna returned the phone to its holder and looked back at the two men, who were waiting patiently. "Someone will be right out. Please take a seat while you wait!"

"That's not necessary, Gianna," said a voice from the double doors to the side of her desk, "I'll take our guests from here."

"Master Felix!" the poor woman squeaked, overwhelmed, "I mean… yes, sir!"

Felix paid her no attention, instead turning dark red eyes on their guests. "Captain Kyoraku, it's been a while since your last visit. If you and your friend will follow me, my superiors are waiting for you."

"Of course." He gestured for Byakuya to go first. "After you, my friend. Thank you for all your help, little Gianna."

The three men stepped into a long hallway and Gianna closed the doors behind them.

"The woman has strong spiritual pressure, for a human," commented Byakuya, speaking for the first time since entering the castle.

"It's no coincidence that she's hanging around vampires," said Kyoraku, "Humans with spiritual pressure as high as hers have a tendency to attract the supernatural."

"The woman is useful to us," said Felix with a smirk, "She may even join our ranks some day."

Kyoraku tutted. "Such a waste of a pretty face."

"Hm," said Byakuya.

Felix led them into a room that was larger than the lobby and reception combined, and even more sparsely decorated. This one, however, had much more life within its walls. The only three seats (that were really more like thrones) in the huge hall were occupied by the three leaders of the Volturi, and small groups of chatting vampires were huddled along the walls. Silence fell when Felix entered with the two Soul Reapers.

The vampire seated on the middle throne stood and held out his arms in welcome. "Shunsui, my friend! What a marvellous surprise this is!"

"It's been far too long, Aro." Kyoraku smiled easily at him and the other two vampires who were still seated. "And of course Caius and Marcus. How have the last two centuries treated you?"

Aro smiled thinly. "Times have certainly been easier. Might I offer our guests a glass of Barolo?"

Kyoraku tilted his straw hat down in order to hide his eyes, which he knew had just lit up at the offer. As it was, however, he couldn't stop the eager smile that crept onto his face. "What a generous offer, my dear friend!"

Byakuya cleared his throat slightly. He, like everyone in the Gotei 13, knew about the older captain's drinking habits, and he knew that they shouldn't be encouraged.

Kyoraku's face fell. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that we'll have to decline this time." The words were very obviously difficult for him to speak.

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Aro. His eyes fell on his other guest. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your companion!"

Byakuya stepped forward and Kyoraku introduced him. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of our sixth division."

"Thank you for meeting us, and for your hospitality, Lord Aro, Lord Marcus, and Lord Caius," said Byakuya.

"Truly wonderful to meet you, Captain Kuchiki!" Aro smiled widely. "Now, we have two Soul Reaper captains in our midst! To what do my brothers and I owe the pleasure of your visit? I trust that you're here on business?"

"Ah, my dear friend! Isn't a friendly chat between old men sufficient reason for me to drop by?" asked Kyoraku, his eyes sparkling beneath the shade of his hat.

Aro chuckled. "I like to think that I know the Soul Society better than that."

The blond man to his right, Caius, seemed fed up with their friendly banter. "Why are you here?" he asked Kyoraku bluntly.

Before either captain could answer, they were interrupted by the third man. "These are our guests, Caius," Marcus reminded him, "They should be treated with respect."

"Please forgive our brother. He's been in a bad mood all year." At the captains' assurances that they weren't offended in any way, Aro continued. "I must admit that we are all curious. Perhaps you could share with us the real reason for your visit?"

"Of course," said Kyoraku with a smile, "There was an incident recently between a few of our Soul Reapers and your species. Byakuya here managed to smooth it over well enough, but procedure requires us to make a report to our noble friends."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "An incident?"

"Nothing too major," Kyoraku assured him, "I'll let Byakuya explain the rest." He stepped back and pulled his hat further forward over his eyes.

The vampires turned to Byakuya.

"Tell us about this 'incident,'" said Caius.

"In the first days of February I sent one of our Soul Reapers to a small town in America," began Byakuya, "His task was to gather information on a large disturbance in spiritual energy and a number of disappearances and killings from five weeks earlier. We now know that the situation was vampire related. A week after the young man in question, Ichigo Kurosaki, left Soul Society, he encountered a clan of vampires. Kurosaki is strong, but he is also somewhat inexperienced and rash, and a misunderstanding led to a fight. Around the same time, I sent my lieutenant, Renji Abarai, and an unseated member of the thirteenth division, Rukia Kuchiki, to assist Kurosaki in his original task."

"Kuchiki?" repeated Caius sharply.

Byakuya didn't even blink at the interruption. "My younger sister, adopted into the family almost fifty years ago," he explained.

"How fascinating," said Aro, eyes sparkling with interest, "Please continue with your story, Captain."

Byakuya nodded ever-so-slightly. "When they arrived on the scene, Kurosaki was severely outnumbered and close to losing. The three share a close relationship, so Rukia and Abarai inevitably joined the fight. Although Kurosaki was seriously injured, I have no doubt that he would have killed three of the vampires. Fortunately, I arrived and intervened before any permanent damage could be done. I questioned the vampires about the incident from the beginning of the year. We learned that the high spiritual energy and killings were caused by a great number of vampires gathered in a small location. Then we retreated back to Soul Society. That is all."

"I see," said Aro thoughtfully, "I don't suppose the vampires involved gave you their names?"

"The one I spoke with gave his name as Edward Cullen."

Wordless hisses and snarls filled the large room and echoed ominously, the listening vampires around the walls reacting to the name.

"Of course," said Marcus quietly. His expression didn't change, in contrast to the way Caius's lips pulled back a little to bare his teeth.

Byakuya's hand nearest his sword twitched very slightly, but he otherwise showed no emotion. Kyoraku, on the other hand, hadn't moved once since his companion had begun his report. In fact, with his eyes hidden and head down he could have been asleep.

Aro waited for his subjects to settle down, a miniscule frown on his face. "As I expected," he said, "The Cullen clan manages to get into trouble every time we turn our backs, it seems. Wouldn't you agree, my brothers?"

Marcus and Caius nodded simultaneously. Caius looked angry, whereas Marcus just seemed resigned to the fact.

Byakuya looked on impassively. "You have had dealings with the Cullen clan before?"

In way of reply, Caius growled. "You should have let your Soul Reaper kill them for us!"

"My, my," said Kyoraku suddenly as Byakuya raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hat back up and looked at the vampires with a relaxed smirk. "That didn't sound like the Volturi I remember. What have these Cullens done to change your attitude so much?"

Aro heaved a sigh. "Forgive Caius. The Cullens have caused us a great deal of conflict over the last year. The high number of vampires that caught your attention were in the area on the Cullens' request. They anticipated a war with us."

Kyoraku hid his surprise. "A war, hm? I can't imagine they'd get very far against you, my friends."

"I thank you for the compliment," Aro chuckled, "But even I am not so sure anymore. Many of the Cullens and their friends have been gifted with powers that may prove difficult to get around."

"I am sorry to hear that." Kyoraku frowned. "Cullen… I know I've heard that name before. It's been driving me mad for a few weeks now."

"The family of Carlisle Cullen," supplied Aro, "He was staying with us when Captain Ukitake and yourself first visited us three hundred years ago."

Kyoraku's face lit up with recognition. "The young vampire with the gold eyes? But he was such a nice man! Why would he turn against you?"

"It is unfortunate," agreed Aro, "I valued Carlisle's friendship for centuries after he left us."

"What happened?"

"Less than two years ago, his son Edward met and fell in love with a human girl," said Aro.

"Ah." Kyoraku nodded in understanding. "I can see how that would be a problem."

"Indeed. In doing so, the Cullen clan broke the law and exposed our secret to a human, not once but twice. First to the girl, Bella, and now more recently to her father. That is, perhaps, even more serious. Oh, they claim that they didn't tell him directly and just let him draw his own conclusions, but the man is brighter than his daughter gives him credit for. To make matters worse, he is the chief of their local police force. If anything were to happen to Bella, he would have the motivation, connections, and enough proof to involve the military. I don't believe that the thought ever crossed Bella's mind, but I've seen Edward's thoughts. He's fully aware of the consequences."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning of your problems?" asked Kyoraku with a hint of a smile.

Aro met his expression with a solemn one of his own. "Of course we retaliated. We first threatened action a year ago when the nature of Edward and Bella's relationship was revealed to us. Foolishly of us - or foolishly of me, I should say - I let them go and gave them a second chance. Ever since then they have believed that we are merely a corrupt, power-hungry government. And now, it seems, they have convinced other clans to think likewise."

"That's not good," said Kyoraku, frowning, "If more vampires are beginning to think that way, then they will be less hesitant to break the rules."

Aro nodded. "You see the issue, my friend. Our existence would likely be revealed to humans. The results from there would be disastrous. At the very least, humans will wish to become vampires like young Bella. At the worst, we could be looking at a war between our species."

"It wouldn't affect only the vampires and humans," said Byakuya, looking almost unsettled, "Soul Society would be impacted just as badly."

There was a moment of silence while his words sunk in, and then a confused muttering amongst the listening vampires. Although the three leaders of the Volturi understood what he meant, the younger members didn't.

"How so?" asked one nervous woman in the corner.

The Soul Reapers turned to look at her. Kyoraku went from serious to beaming when he saw her. "If it isn't my lovely Heidi! Still as beautiful as ever, I see!"

"I don't recall being your lovely anything, Captain Kyoraku." She spoke coldly, but looked faintly pleased. That little detail didn't go unnoticed by the ever-flirtatious captain. "You didn't answer my question," she continued, "How would the consequences affect Soul Society?"

Byakuya replied while Kyoraku made kissy-faces at Heidi. "As Soul Reapers, our job is to protect human souls. Wars always make it difficult for us and often result in an outbreak of Hollows. As for humans becoming vampires, our Department of Research and Development confirmed ninety years ago that doing so traps the human soul in their body. This means that when a vampire dies, his or her soul also dies and they will not go to Soul Society. We have previously made exceptions for the occasional vampire and everyone here, but we cannot allow this to happen on too large a scale."

Aro bowed his head. "The Cullens and their allies do not understand what we have done to protect our world," he said ruefully, "They are ignorant of our ways. If things continue as they are now, it may well spell out the downfall of the vampire community."

"If the Cullens spread any more mayhem, they will leave us little choice but to destroy them," said Caius, frowning.

"Not just the Cullens," said Marcus, "Their allies who may wish to avenge them, too."

"And, most regrettably of all, young Bella's human father," Aro lamented, "Not to mention the pack of shape shifting wolves that the Cullens are so fond of. Of course, there is no doubt that everyone will fight back."

"You are speaking of a war," observed Byakuya.

"A most disturbing prospect," said Kyoraku, his face unusually grave, "You are not confident that you would win."

Panicked whispers suddenly broke out amongst the listening vampires. Aro didn't wait for them to finish this time, choosing instead to speak over them.

"Perhaps not. The best outcome I can imagine would involve at least some losses on our side. As I said earlier, the Cullen family alone have strong powers, to say nothing of their allies. Edward Cullen is a mind reader like myself. His power is weak, but it is not restricted by a physical aspect like mine. His brother, Jasper, can manipulate his opponents' emotions. The newest addition to their clan, Bella, is more troublesome to us. She can reject mental influences, rendering many of our powers useless against her. However, it is Alice Cullen who we need to be most wary of. She is a Seer, and will be able to see us coming as soon as we decide to attack."

"Is there no way around her?" asked Kyoraku.

"What she sees changes depending on the decisions of those involved," said Aro, "Unfortunately for us, a split-second decision is out of the question. Our movements will require a great deal of planning if we have any wish of being successful."

"Sounds tricky."

"Indeed, my friend. However, there is one way her power is limited. Her foresight is void if a creature neither human nor vampire becomes involved. She cannot see the futures of half-vampires or shape shifters."

Kyoraku grinned a little. "Or Soul Reapers, I would presume."

Byakuya started at that, and looked at his companion disapprovingly. "Captain Kyoraku," he began, "I don't think…"

"It's okay, Captain Kuchiki," interrupted Aro pleasantly, "I know what our dear Shunsui is thinking. I will not deny that Soul Society's help would dramatically improve our odds in regards to a sneak attack as well as physical combat." His fingertips traced a scar on his forearm, the result of a mistaken judgement three hundred years earlier. Yes, he knew exactly how battle competent the Soul Reapers could be. "However…"

"You would never ask for our assistance," Kyoraku finished for him. Both men smiled.

"It isn't personal," said Aro, "But this is our mess and therefore our responsibility to clean it up. Not to mention, of course, that Soul Society has its own duties. We couldn't ask you to help us in our own war." Marcus and Caius nodded their silent agreement.

"Of course, of course! No hard feelings, my friends." Kyoraku tipped his hat down again. "If you don't object, though, we will report your troubles to the head captain when we return to Soul Society. If the event arises that you require our help, I hope you'll reconsider and at least ask."

Aro smiled graciously. "Thank you, my friend."

"How would you suggest we contact you?" asked Caius, "Apart from your occasional visits, we have no links to Soul Society."

That stumped the older captain. He was well aware that an ordinary phone wouldn't do the job, nor could the vampires enter Soul Society on their own. The Soul Reapers could contact the Volturi, but vice versa wasn't possible. Kyoraku wondered briefly if he could spare one of his unseated division members to be a messenger for them… Inspiration hit at once.

"If you need to contact us, there is a man in Japan you can go through," he said, smirking. The man in question wouldn't thank him for this. "I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you out, any time, day or night. Kisuke Urahara prides himself on customer service, after all." Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Kyoraku, who very deliberately ignored him and was quick to change the subject. "Well then, now that that's settled! We seem to have gone slightly off topic."

This elicited a chuckle from Aro. "Indeed we have! My apologies. It wasn't my intention to hijack your meeting."

"I believe we covered everything we needed to, right Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded. "I completed my report. It was just a matter of determining whether anyone wished for consequences against the other party regarding the incident. As I was responsible for our side of the fight, I am willing to accept any reasonable punishment, as is my lieutenant and Kurosaki."

"What about your sister?" asked Caius.

"Rukia fought a wolf creature only. She did not raise her sword against a vampire, and therefore is not susceptible to punishment."

"That is fine," said Aro, "Considering the circumstances, I do not believe punishment is necessary. Do my brothers agree?"

"Yes," said Caius, and Marcus nodded.

"However," he continued, "might I ask either of you a favour? You are, of course, free to turn it down."

"What is it?" asked Byakuya.

"After the chaos with the Cullens, particularly Bella, I have been curious," Aro explained, "I wonder if our mental based powers would work on Soul Reapers. If you agree to it, I feel that this is the perfect opportunity to find out."

The Soul Reapers glanced at each other.

"What would that involve?" asked Kyoraku, pleasant but careful.

"You could just shake my hand," suggested Aro. His dark eyes glinted hopefully, centuries of curiosity shining through.

Kyoraku laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea, my friend!"

Aro smiled apologetically. "Forgive me. I knew you'd say no. The other option I'd like to try, if you're willing…" he gestured for a small vampire in the corner to come forward, "Jane."

"Master," she said. She appeared both nervous and eager, looking the Soul Reapers up and down.

"Ah," said Kyoraku, still smiling easily. He knew exactly what the young girl's power was. "I see."

"It won't be pleasant," warned Aro, "but it will only last a second or two."

Kyoraku met his eye. "I'll do it. If you agree to a favour of my own."

"That sounds more than agreeable. What do you want?"

"Your human receptionist, Gianna. One day you will have no further use for her, but you won't just let her leave. You don't work that way."

"What are you getting at?" asked Caius coldly.

"I have a request regarding her. I ask that you will kill her rather than convert her." No one was expecting him to say that, if the quiet gasps and mutterings were anything to go by. Even Byakuya closed his eyes, lowering his face. "Her current levels of spiritual energy, that attracted you to her in the first place, are a telling sign. If you allow her to die, she will make a strong Soul Reaper one day."

Aro exchanged looks with Marcus and Caius. "Very well. Is that your request?"

Kyoraku nodded. "If little Jane's ready, then so am I."

Jane looked at her masters for confirmation, and Aro nodded. She turned dark red eyes onto Kyoraku, who braced himself.

He didn't scream, cry out, or make any noise at all, but his entire body stiffened, hands clenching into tight fists. Byakuya, unaware of exactly what was happening, was disconcerted by what he saw in the older captain's face. Pure pain was etched into every minor wrinkle, and his wide eyes were glazed with agony. Byakuya's hand flew instantly to his sword's hilt at his side, ready to draw it. Then it was over, and Kyoraku drew in a long gasp of air.

"My, my," he said. He wiped his forehead with a slightly shaking hand. "That wasn't fun! Thank you, my dear Jane. I am glad that you were not disappointed!"

He was back to his usual cheerful self, and Byakuya was confused. "What was that?"

"Jane's power is the ability to project pain onto her enemy," explained Aro, clearly trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, "Bella Cullen was able to reject the power with her own, something that we had never seen before. Evidently, and unfortunately, we now know the same cannot be said for Soul Reapers. I am sorry you had to endure that."

"I am happy to have been of help," said Kyoraku, and he meant it, "It really was the least I could do after dropping in uninvited like this. And now, I believe we have taken up enough of your time. We should be getting out of your hair."

"Not at all," said Aro, "It's always a pleasure to see you! Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay longer?"

Kyoraku smiled and pulled his hat further down. "Nothing would please me more, my friend. I admit I am still tempted to take you up on the drink offer. However, we really should be getting back and reporting to the old man."

"Very well. Felix will escort you back out. Please, send our warm regards to the head captain, as well as Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana, of course."

"Certainly," replied Kyoraku, "As always, thank you for your generous hospitality."

"Lord Aro, Lord Marcus, Lord Caius," said Byakuya, nodding at each of them in turn.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kuchiki," said Aro, "Farewell, Shunsui, my friend."

Caius and Marcus likewise bid the Soul Reapers farewell. Byakuya and Kyoraku bowed before allowing themselves to be led out of the hall by Felix. Gianna met them in the reception area, appearing much less flustered than before.

"Thank you, Felix," said Kyoraku, "We can see ourselves out from here."

The vampire left them with a cheerful, "Until next time, Captains!"

Kyoraku waved, and then turned to the receptionist once more. "Goodbye, little Gianna. I hope to see you again someday."

Without waiting for a reply, he and Byakuya continued on to the lift.

When they finally exited the building through the lobby, the sound hit them hard. It was well and truly dark outside, but people were still celebrating. Louder than the crowd, though, were the cracks from brightly coloured fireworks as they lit up the night sky. Kyoraku paused to watch them appreciatively for a few moments before he was forced to hurry after Byakuya.

"At least I still have this," he said to himself brightly, tugging on the red silk scarf.

"We stayed later than we should have," said Byakuya after a glance at the large clock tower, "The head captain surely expected us back at least several hours ago."

"The old man can wait," replied Kyoraku with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyway, what did you think, Byakuya? I think it went extremely well."

**And what did you think, my lovely readers? As always, let me know your thoughts, whether they are good, bad, or constructive!**

**Just a little extra note: I considered writing another sequel to 'Ultimate Showdown' and 'Aftermath', which would detail the potential war I suggested in this fic. Unfortunately, I have a funny little personal policy that I will not kill off another person's beloved characters in my fan fiction, which would be inevitable in writing said story. However, if anyone else wishes to write their own story about it, I would absolutely love to read it! Drop me a review or PM if you're interested!**


End file.
